Staff
The Staff of Bones Underground consists of executive-level Administrators, High Game Masters (HGMs), Game Masters (GMs), Guardians, Light Guides, and Honorary Admins. Groups of staff that are credited for their contributions to the community but may not have administrative powers in-game include forum moderators, web developers, coders, mappers, pixel artists, quest writers, music composers, and others. To see a current list of all players with administrative rights in-game, use the #admins command. Click here for an official, but not necessarily current, list of all credits. =Game Staff= Executives *'Bone' - Creator, Owner. *'Cirras' - VP of Operations/Head of Web Development High Game Masters *'Amytheevil' - Head of Moderation *'Blueluna - Head of Events, Moderator. *'Insomniac' - Programmer *'Mookie - ' Head of Graphics, Mapper. Game Masters *'Graul' - Composer *'Mexi '- Moderator *'Stephanie - ' Head of Mapping, Usage Token Shop Coordinator. Guardians *'Cool - '''Moderator *'Nurd - Pixel Artist, Mapper. Light Guides *'Amit '- Moderator *'Darkswan '- Composer *'Scarecrow '- Moderator Honorary Admins * 'Baby '-''' ' Former High Game Master/Former Head of Events * '''Josh '-''' ' Former High Game Master/Former Head of Mapping * '''Plasmastar '- Security consultant * 'Tracy '- Former High Game Master/Former Head of Graphics * '''Hoosier - Moderator. =All Contributors= Forum Moderators *'Blueluna '- Moderator/Forum Moderator. *'Elmerz '- Forum Moderator *'Samularis '- Guide Writer/Forum Moderator *'Stephanie '- Head Mapper/Event Coordinator/Forum Moderator *'Sinthros '- Moderator/Forum Moderator Web Developers *'Anthony '- Head of Web Development *'Cirras '- Head of Web Development *'Huizar '- Moderator/Web Developer *'Ladysman '- Web Developer Programmers *'Addison '- Programmer *'Ananas '- Programmer/High Game Master. *'Blaze '- Programmer *'Callum '- Programmer *'Cirras '- Head Programmer *'Insomniac '- Programmer *'Queen '- Pixel Artist/Mapper/Programmer *'xxJamzxx '- Programmer Mappers *'Josh '- Head Mapper/High Game Master *'Kyle '- Moderator/Mapper/High Game Master *'Make '- Pixel Artist/Mapper *'Nightcat '(Jay) - Pixel Artist, Mapper *'Queen '- Pixel Artist/Mapper, Coder *'Stephanie '- Head Mapper, High Game Master *'Spitice '- Mapper Pixel Artists *'Bone '- Creator, Owner, Head Mapper, Pixel Artist *'Cirras '- VP of Operation, Head of Web Development, Pixel Artist *'Tracy '- Head Pixel Artist, High Game Master *'Anger' - Pixel Artist, High Game Master *'Wolves/Burn -'' Pixel Artist *'Reuben '- Pixel Artist *'Roefl '- Pixel Artist *'Apie '- Pixel Artist *'Bluee '- Pixel Artist *'Honored '- Pixel Artist *'Zildjian97 '- Pixel Artist *'Sarah -' Pixel Artist *'Muffin '- Pixel Artist *'Keith '- Pixel Artist *'Console '- Pixel Artist *'Lauren '- Pixel Artist *'Megamoogle '- Pixel Art *'''Nightcat(Jay) - Pixel Artist, Mapper *'Powerking'- Pixel Artist *'Crypt '(Kagei) - Pixel Artist *'Uribity' - Pixel Artist *'Neena'(Neena-chan)' '- Pixel Artist *'Midori '- Pixel Artist *'Xavv -' Pixel Artist *'Akdragon '- GUI Artist *'Ghost '- Pixel Artist *'Haroto' - Pixel Artist *'Nerah '- Pixel Artist *'Link '- Pixel Artist *'Nickriee '- Pixel Artist *'Eonx - ' Pixel Artist *'Simen '- Pixel Artist *'Hiuru '- Pixel Artist *'Hotdog '- Pixel Artist *'Bryan '- Pixel Artist *'Moonie '- Pixel Artist *'Sisamaru '- Pixel Artist *'Stava '- Pixel Artist *'''Amanda Kiefer - '' Pixel Artist *'Joey '- Pixel Artist *'Atrocityboy '- Pixel Artist *'Dmaine '- Pixel Artist *'Alyxandyr '- Pixel Artist *'Sparrow '- Pixel Artist *'Seth - '''Pixel Artist *'Samantha/Mookie '- Pixel Artist, Mapper *'Scalabar '- Pixel Artist *'Evilpix '- Pixel Artist *'Make '- Pixel Artist, Mapper *'Queen '- Pixel Artist, Mapper, Programmer Quest Writers *'Girisha '- Quest Contributor *'Nurd '- Quest Writer Music Composers *'Graul '- Composer *'Blackswan/Darkswan - '''Composer Others *Special Thanks to Mr. Julian Smythe/Sausage for his EOSERV server software. *Special Thanks to Vult-r: Our Founder. Category:Lists